Wigs and Whiskey
by CarolynEvride
Summary: An In-progress collection of one-shots on Effie and Haymitch's relationship throughout the years. Enjoy!


_Authors Note: Here are some little one-shots about Effie Trinket and Haymitch Abernathy's relationship. I hope you enjoy them and of course all rights go to Suzanne Collins. And I'm pretty sure this story just turned out really badly, but oh well Enjoy_!

* * *

 **Drinking Game**

It was the first night of the 70the Annual Hunger Games and Haymitch Abernathy and District 12 escort, Effie Trinket, were sitting on the couch. Their tributes had just been murdered during the bloodbath at the cornucopia. Both Effie and Haymitch thought they had somewhat of a chance this year since the tributes were both older and fairly strong. Sadly they were mistaken. Haymitch stood up and walked over to the liquor cart pouring himself and Effie a glass of whiskey. He walked over to the couch and handed the glass to Effie sitting down next to her.

" You know I don't like whiskey I would much rather prefer champagne or some red wine" Effie said while putting the glass on the coffee table in front of her. " Just be glad I actually gave you something sweetheart" Haymitch said taking a sip of the whiskey. He leaned over and picked the glass back up and handed it back to Effie.

Effie looked at Haymitch rolling her eyes as she took the glass out of his hand. " Okay sweetheart we're going to play a little game" Haymitch said walking back over to the liquor cart to refill his glass. " I'm not Chaff" Effie replied crossing her legs.

" I do not wish to indulge in your silly little games." "Sweetheart, just for once would you cooperate" Haymitch said sitting back down. " Here's what we're going to do. We are going to see who can drink the whiskey faster" Haymitch said. " And why would I want to do that?" Effie replied rising a perfectly shaped eyebrow. " For my amusement and I bet I can drink faster than you can" Haymitch replied.

" Ah well since you put it that way" Effie said in a sarcastic tone. " Just play the damn game would you" Haymitch said getting tired of Effie's snobbish attitude. " Fine whatever" Effie said hoping this would shut Haymitch up. " Okay we drink on the count of three, 1, 2, 2 drink!" Haymitch said. They both raised their glasses to their lips and downed the drinks. Seconds later Effie slammed the glass on the table with more force than needed.

" Done!" she shouted. Haymitch put his glass down seconds later looking up at her with a shocked look. " Well princess I was not expecting that" he said picking up the glasses and walking over to the liquor cart. " Why don't we try something a little different this time" Haymitch said pouring some whiskey in four shot glasses.

He walked back over to the couch and placed two shot glasses in front of her. " Let's see who can down these two shots faster" Haymitch said sitting down. Effie pursed her lips and raised an eyebrow.

" If I'm not mistaken I do believe you are a little irritated that I won the first time. But oh well if you wish to lose again then so be it" she said with a wave of her hand. Haymitch looked at her coldly " What makes you so certain you're going to win this time?" he asked a small smile playing at his lips. Effie rolled her eyes

" Please can we just get this over with" Effie replied. " Fine never thought I'd here the day Effie Trinket was encouraging me to drink" Haymitch said with a chuckle. "Okay, ready, drink!" Again Effie downed the two shots in a matter of seconds. Haymitch sat there staring at her his mouth wide open. " Trinket who knew you could down shots like that" he said with a wink.

She gave Haymitch a slight nudge and stood up to go refill their shot glasses. Many shots later Effie and Haymitch were starting to get pretty tipsy. Effie was trying to go refill the glasses again but she couldn't stay balanced. Haymitch took the glasses out of her hand.

" Here I will get them before you break your neck." He stood up not balancing much better than Effie. After a couple of more shots and now they both were now pretty drunk. Effie was sitting there laughing at who knows what and Haymitch was trying to fit his foot into one of her heels. " How do you fit your foot into these?" he said unbuckling the ankle strap. " Well first it might help if you have smaller feet" Effie said trying to take off her other heel unsuccessfully.

Finally Haymitch was able to just barely fit his foot into the shoe. He stood up almost falling over. " Well princess what do you think?" Haymitch said awkwardly strutting around the room. Effie stood up and clapped her hands. "Haymitch that looks so good" she said staggering over to him.

Effie stood in front of him looking down at the shoe that Haymitch was wearing it looked like the straps were about break off. She looked up at Haymitch and the next thing she knew he had crashed his mouth onto hers. His arms snaked around her waist and pulled her closer. Effie stood there shocked for a few seconds before she responded. Haymitch slammed Effie against the wall. His hands tearing at her blouse. Effie had already ripped open his shirt and was rubbing her hands along his scarred chest. Haymitch's mouth trailed down Effie's jaw and to her neck. She let out a small moan as Haymitch sucked on her collar bone. Effie grabbed his face and brought it back up to her lips while making short work of his belt.

"Bedroom" Effie mumbled against his lips. Haymitch grabbed her thighs and she locked them around his waist. He carried her to her bedroom and they fell on the bed. Effie's mouth was attacking his neck while he was busy trying to figure out how to unzip her skirt. He finally gave up and Effie did it herself.

The next morning Effie woke up with a splitting headache. She sat up and rubbed her eyes make-up and one of her false eyelashes coming off in the process. She walked over to her mirror and was startled by her reflection. Her red lipstick was smeared down her chin and jaw and neck. Her eyeliner and mascara was smeared all around her eyes and one her of eyelashes was stuck to her cheek. Her wig was no longer on her head and her blonde hair was all tangled and horribly messed up. She looked down realizing she was wearing a shirt that didn't belong to her. Suddenly her bedroom door burst open and in walked Haymitch wearing Effie's pink wig.

" Why am I wearing this?" Haymitch shouted. Effie tried to suppress a laugh as she looked at Haymitch. " And why are you wearing my shirt?" " First off why are you still wearing my wig?" she asked wiping the lipstick off her neck. She turned her head a little bit noticing a bruise on her neck.

"Great" she thought now she had to figure out of to cover up her love bite before the interview and party tonight. " What happened last night?" she said walking over to the door. She walked into the living room. She gasped as she saw the sight that the living room was in. Haymitch came up behind her " What the hell?" he said walking past Effie. The living room was a disaster there were shot glasses laying all around the coffee table and Effie's blouse ripped up on the floor and her bra was hanging from the chandelier. One of her shoes was in a champagne glass and the other lay broken on the floor the heel missing and the straps all broken. Effie quickly walked over and tried to remove her bra from the chandelier. Haymitch walked over and pulled it off handing it to her with a wink. Effie rolled her eyes and grabbed it from him. " Did we do what I think we did?" Effie said with a sigh sitting on the couch.

" Looks like it" Haymitch said pouring himself a glass of whiskey " And I believe this is what started" He said holding up his glass. " We should probably start cleaning this up too" he said looking around the the cluttered room.

" We'll get an avox to do it" Effie said walking into the kitchen to pour herself a glass of water. Her head was still pounding and that fact that her and Haymitch had slept together the previous night wasn't helping at all. Haymitch walked over and placed his hands on her hips and brought his lips right up to her ear.

" You know we could do it all again tonight" he said brushing his lips against her neck. She turned around and scoffed at him. Before she left the room she turned around " If you promise not to get me black out drunk again" she said as she unbuttoned the shirt she was wearing and let it drop the floor. Haymitch was on her faster than drink that was just placed in front of him.


End file.
